The present invention relates to a mobile communications system and an operation method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communications system and a method of operating the system for preventing fraudulent use of communication terminals.
Recently, mobile communication terminals (cellular phones) are increasing in demand. These terminals, once lost by the user or stolen by someone else, are liable to fraudulent use by the third party.
Japanese laid-open patent application 9-191342 discloses a mobile telephone system capable of preventing fraudulent use of mobile terminals. The system comprises as shown in FIG. 7, a mobile telephone terminal 101, a location registration terminal 102, switches 103, and a network services control point (hereinafter referred to as NSP) 104.
The mobile telephone terminal 101 and location registration terminal 102 include location registration means 105 and 106, respectively. The location registration means 105 and 106 request for a location registration to the NSP 104. The location registration terminal 102 further includes a termination means 107.
The switches 103 are accommodating the mobile telephone terminal 101 and location registration terminal 102. The NSP 104 controls and administers the switches 103. The NSP 104 includes a means 108 for storing a location information of the mobile telephone terminal, a means 109 for storing a location information of the location registration terminal, a means 110 for up-dating a location-registration information, a means 111 for supervising the up-date of location information, a collation means 112, a message informing means 113, a message/location information informing means 114, an outgoing-call halting means 115, a means 116 for releasing the halt of an outgoing-call, a means 117 for supervising the registration of location information, a theft registration means 118, a theft supervising means 119, a subscriber-data storing means 120, and a maintenance terminal 121. The subscriber-data storing means 120 stores an outgoing-call halting state 122 and a theft-registration state 123.
Means 110 for up-dating a location-registration information up-dates the location-registration information. Means 111 for supervising the up-date of location information activates the location information upon completion of the up-date of each location information. The collation means 112 detects the difference of each location information, and the message informing means 113 informs a maintenance personnel of a message.
In the prior art mobile telephone system as described above, the mobile telephone terminal 101 and location registration terminal 102 transmit to the NSP 104 respective location information. The location information of the terminal 101 is registered in the means 108 for storing a location information of the mobile telephone terminal, by the means 110 for up-dating a location-registration information, so that the location information is up-dated. The location information of the location registration terminal 102 is also registered in the means 109 for storing a location information of the location registration terminal, by the means 110 for up-dating a location-registration information, so that the location information is up-dated.
When the means 110 for up-dating a location-registration information registers and up-dates the location information of the mobile telephone terminal 101 and location registration terminal 102, it is determined as to whether the theft-registration state 123 is set. If the theft-registration state 123 is not set, the location information of the mobile telephone terminal 101 and that of the location registration terminal 102 are matched by the collation means 112.
As a result of the collation, if the location information of the mobile telephone terminal 101 and that of the location registration terminal 102 are not matched, an out-going call from the terminal 101 is halted and restricted. Successively, the location registration terminal 102 is informed of the fact that the terminal may have been stolen or the user may have lost it.
On the other hand, if the theft-registration state 123 is set, the maintenance terminal 121 and the location registration terminal 102 are given notice of the fact that the mobile telephone terminal 101 has probably been stolen or the user has possibly lost it.
In the prior art communication system, an out-going call from the mobile telephone terminal 101 is halted, if the location information of the terminal 101 and that of the location registration terminal 102 are not matched. However, even no match is found between the location information of the terminal 101 and that of the terminal 102, there is a possibility that the terminal 101 is not fraudulently used. Furthermore, there is also a possibility that the terminal 101 is fraudulently used even in a case where match is found between the location information of the terminal 101 and that of the terminal 102.
It is therefore desirable that, in the mobile communication system, the mobile terminal is completely prevented from fraudulent use. In addition, it is also desirable that the mobile communication system is capable of detecting the location of the lost or stolen terminals.